AND NOW THERE IS THE CHAOS
by Lycanthrope Vera
Summary: The Expendables got a new mission in England. But that's not the only reason. There one person finds his true love. I know it isn't so good, but the story is better and this is my first story here.
1. one

_**Hy, everyone out there, this is my first story here, I hope you like my story and I'm sorry for my bad english and my jumping between the times. See ya then, xoxo Vera. I didn't let Billy died and it is another mission.**_

* * *

**_Prologue: Barney's PoV:_**  
We have another mission of Church and I was telling this to the team. Now we were seven, not including Tool, he doesn't work with our team, he owns a tattoo shop and I'm fine with my brother's work. My teammates are: Lee, Yin, Gunnar, Hale, Toll, Billy the kid and me. Billy would leave the team, but than he didn't. I told my guys the mission and I said: "When we landed in London, there is someone who pick us up and bring us to a house, where we live till the mission is over." The guys nodded and Lee asked: "And what's the man's name who pick us up?" "I only got his last name it's Black." "Black as in Harry Potter?", Hale asked joking and made us all giggled. "No not like Harry Potter and since when do you read or watch this?" "I don't but this movie is popular and must have seen this movie, because of my nieces and nephews." We all laughed and than I said: "Okay, enough laughing, we met in two hours here again and than we fly to London." Everyone nodded and left the shop.

_**Black's PoV:**_  
I got a new mission for this time. Some guys of america would come to London to do a mission with me in South England. There was a man who is selling some bad weapons to bad people, who killed innocent people. Now we had to fix this. May I should tell you something about me. The first, my age it's 28 and I'm 5ft and 8in tall I've one green and one blue eyes, both shining brighter when I'm in the sun and darker when I'm not. I have medium-length hair, which are at the top and than getting darker and darker. My face is oval and I'm not too thin and not too thick. But I seem not like a normal woman, I seem like that I'm training very often. And last but not least my name. Someone who saw the Harry Potter movies or read the books, thinks I'm from there, but it's not that. My name comes from an old family line. And my full name is: Vera, Katherine, Lillyan Black. Yeah, I'm a girl and my parents took this names, because: The first name Vera, comes from an old russian friend from my grandfather, Katherine was the name, who wanted my parents and Lillyan is the name of my mum. So I got all this names.

* * *

_**I know the prologue is not big but I hope you liked it and see ya till the next chapter. xoxo Vera **_


	2. two

_**I didn't think, that my story is good and now I know there is someone out there, who is reading my story. Thank you so much. And now I'm lucky about this, so here is the next chapter. I hope you like it, like the other one and I'm sorry for my bad english. See ya later aligator ^^. xoxo Vera. **_

* * *

**_Barney's PoV:_**_  
_After everyone was here, we went to the plane and flight to England. We made jokes about, how bad the english people are with driving a car and other things. Now fifteen hours are gone and we landed in Southampton. We got our bags and went out, there was a big surprise for us, because there standing two peoples, one woman and one man. The woman came to us and asked: "Are you Barney Ross?" I nodded and she gave me her hand and said: "I'm Black."

_**Vera's PoV:**__  
_I could see their faces and know I understand, Church, must said to them, only my last name, and so they thought, I'm a boy. "I thought, a man would pick us up.", some one other said and I smiled. "Yeah, I think, Church made a joke, but there is no worry, my brother is also here, so there is a man with the name Black, and I hope you don't make jokes like we are a bad driver or about my name, because this is in the movie or book Harry Potter.", I said and you must seen there faces, everything felt down and I had to laugh. My brother Chirs, came to us and asked: "What is so funny, little sister?" I hated it, when he said this. "You're only two minutes older than me, you don't have to say, that I'm little, because I can kick your ass.", I said. "Yeah I love you too.", he said and that made the other laughing. "Come on, we don't have time we should go to the office of the MI6 and than to our house." They agreed and so we went to the our GMT trucks, which are black. My brother was the driver of the one car and me, of the other. After an hour, we came to London, where the office were. There we drove in the garage and went to the elevator, which had a code and we had to tip the code in. I saw to the guys, which looked to the code. I gave them a look, and they tourned around. I tipped the code in and with a "bing" the doors opend, everybody went in, because this elevator was really big. After a few minutes, we came to the third floor and stayed out, there Will came to me and said: "Finally you're here, our boss is angry, but I don't know why, you should go to him, now." I nodded and said to my brother: "Go with the guys to the second boss and rule everything." He nodded and I went to our boss. At his door I knocked and after a "Come in" I came in.

"You wanted something, from me, boss?", I asked and he tourned around, because he stands by the window. "Yes I wanted something." "What is it?", I asked and he smiled. "You don't go to this mission this is the mission, of your brother, you are the one who went to a party were you protect the queen and also the other prominents, this guys and your brother can join to." Now I got a little bit angry, because Will said, he was angry and now I had to hear, that my mission is gone and so I had to protect the queen. I took a fake smile and nodded. I wanted to go out, but my boss said: "Oh, befor you go, you should something to know, should something happend to the queen or other guest, you're fired." I felt more anger and said: "Yes sir." I went out and my brother with the other guys went with me to the car and my brother asked me: "What wanted our bosss." "Nothing." I said angrily and got in the car. After we went home, I went to our sport room and fight against everything that was here. After that I went in the living room and saw the guys faces. "This isn't a house, this is a mansion.", someone said. "We got it from our relatives, when they died." I explained and my brother gave me a look which said: "What happend at the office." I sight and said: "This mission is yours brother, I have to protec the queen at a party, you guys can join and then he said, if someone get hurt or something else, I got fired." "Oh thats bad.", some man said and I grined. "That's why you went to the sportroom and fight agains everything.", my brother said and I nodded. "Yeah, but my anger is still here, so who wants to fight against me?", I asked and they looked at my like I was crazy.

* * *

_**Yeah I know this chapter isn't so good as the first one, but I hope you liked it. Next weekend, comes the next chapter. Hopefully. See ya guys later, oh and if there is someone who want to be my beta, don't be shy, I don't bit you. ^^ xoxo Vera**_


	3. three

_**Hey guys, here is the next chapter, but it is a little short, because I didn't have the time to write, because I have to learn for school. I hope you don't mind. xoxo Vera**_

* * *

_Vera's PoV: _  
I sighed, but than my thankfully brother said: "Okay I fight with you, but I have to say, that I'm not nice to you." I laughed and said: "Oh, please you fight like a girl." "I want to see this.", Ying said. Yeah I finally got their names. We went to the gymroom and I pulled my jacket and threw it to a chair. Than I tourned around and I duck my body fast, because my brother kicked his leg in my dircetion. "You neclegt your backing.", he said, but I grinned, I tourned around and kicked his legs with mine. He felt to the floor, but when I wanted to stand up, he took one of my legs and pulled it in his direction, in the last second I could fell on my hand, but it hurt a little.

_Barney's PoV:_  
The Fight between the siblings is great, but I saw that Vera was better, my team could see it too, but then her brother got her in a very strong grip. His arms was around her chest, and his feet around her legs. But she could manage that, because she elbowed him in his chest. He let her go but than he got her feet and she felt again to the floor. "Seriously?", she asked but Chris grinned and said: "Nobody thinks that a man could take the first step, they think that he would take another and make it mor heavier to manage it." "Sound logically.", Vera said and I had to agree with this. After an hour both were laying on the floor and breathing heavy. "Okay who won?", Vera asked and looked to us. We shook our head and than she said: "Okay, I win." Her brother laughed and said: "Yeah, because you allways win." "Was this sarcasm in this sentence?" "No of course not." "Yeah I love you too." They said and than they're standing up. "So are you felling well now?", Lee asked and she nodded. "When does the party began?", I asked and she looked at her watch which was over our heads. "In three ours, so we have lot of time." "I thought women need more time in the bathroom than men.", Toll said and Vera laughed. "I'm not like that woman, I need only half an hour." "This is really short, for a woman." Lee said and we laughed at him. The twins looked confused at us and Billy said: "He has a girlfriend and she needs very long." "You also have a girlfriend Billy. " "Yeah, but my girlfriend needs half an hour too." "You know what, I made a meal and you can tell us something about America and about yourself." Chris said and we agreed.

* * *

_**Yeah I know it is really short, but if you don't mind, I will have an Beta reader, I do not bite you. Hope you like it. see ya later aligator. xoxo Vera**_


	4. four

**_Hey, I'm sooooo sorry, but I had some exam to write and yeah, this weekend I also have to learn, but know you can have a new chapter. I hope you like it and yeah see ya soon. xoxo Vera._**

* * *

_Vera's PoV:_

They guys told us many stories about their live and it was funny, but then we realized that the time passed fast and we had only two hours to made up for the dance. I cleaned the plates and the table and show the rooms for the boys and made a way to my room. There I took my blue ball gown out and laid it on the bad, I also took my black high heels and went into the bathroom and took a shower. After that I made up my face and put the dress and the heels on. One hour passed and I went down, where I could find my handbag, where I put my little gun in it and two little knives and also my passport for this event. "Wow, sis you look damn good." my brother said and I turned around and said: "I know and thank you, you too." He grinned and the other guys came downstairs. "Okay we are ready we can drive." I said but my brother said: "No I lent us a limousine so we don't need to drive." I smiled and we went outside.

There the limousine waited for us and we went inside. It was huge and also champagne was there. In the limousine we talked and had fun, but when the driver stopped the limousine we went out and went in the House. Well it wasn't a house, you can call it a villa, because it was huge, bigger than our house, but it was a ball, were the queen was and other lords and ladies, whom we, that means, my brother and I had to protect. There the security had to control my bag and us, because they won't any weapons at the party. Thankfully, the guys except Chris didn't have any weapons. Chris and I had weapons, because we were ordered to have some. We got some headphones, which can't be seen and we were linked to the others, so they could hear us. But before we could get in the big man, who was of the security said to us: "The invention please." I gave it to him and said: "The other guys belong to us." He nodded and let us in. "Okay, do nothing to get the attention of them and be nice and don't drink too much." I said and went to a friend of the family. "Jamie, long time we didn't see each other." I said to him, he turned around and smiled to me. "Hello dear, yes it was a long time, with whom did you come?" "I came with some friends. And you?" "Oh, I came with this lovely lady who is now my fiancé." A woman which seems to me very young came to us and smiled to Jamie." "Congratulations, since when, may I ask?"

But before he could answered me the music begun and someone got at the on a little theater, which was opposite of mine. I looked at the man and my eyes went wide. I hold my hand to my ears and said: "Code red, this man is an ex MI6, he is dangerous, get him of the theater." I finished and the boys went to him slowly, not to get the attention. I also went to him, but it was too late, he had a gun in his hand, but I also got mine and hold it to him. "Don't do anything stupid Will, we have you." My brother said, but he only grinned and holds his gun in my direction and shot.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know a bad cliffhanger, but I wanted to end up here, I hope you liked it and yeah, see ya soon. xoxo Vera_**


	5. five

**_Yeah, I know I said that I write a new chapter last weekend, but I had too much exams to write and so I disappointed you. But I really hope that you forgive me and enjoy the next chapter. See ya soon as possible, xoxo Vera._**

* * *

**__**_Chris' PoV:  
_I heard the shoot and ran to my sister, but it was too late, the bullet was in the right shoulder. I got angry and ran to Will. He wasn't at his place and I looked after him. Lee and Barney came to me and I said: "Call an ambulance and stay by Vera. I go after Will. I'm not letting this through, he will pay for this." They nodded and Yin went with me. Will was at the floor and jumped out the window; we jumped also and fell to the ground. He ran to a car, which came here and stopped. "Will, don't go in the car." I said but he only grinned and got in the car. I shot at it, but the car was away, the only thing I could see was the indicator of the car.

_Barney's PoV:  
_"This was an event?" Hale said sarcastic and we heard a little laugh of Vera. "Are you okay?" I asked and she nodded. "The only thing I want to know is, are the others okay" We nodded and she sighed. In this moment, her chef came to us and he looked not so happy. "Vera, how in god's sake did that happen?" he asked and she answered: "I don't know. I even don't know how he came in." "Fine, you know what happened when someone get injured?" She nodded and her chef said: "Yeah, know you can pack your things." I got angry, stood up and said: "She got injured and you want to fire her?" "It's none of your business, and if you ever say something to me, than you will leave this place also." He said and went away. "Ass.", I heard Lee's Voice, we had luck that this "ass" of a chef didn't hear it. Someone went to us and looked to Vera. "Is she going okay?" he asked and we nodded. "Everything is alright Jamie. You don't need to worry." "You got a bullet into or through your shoulder and I don't need to worry? Damn it Vera, you are a friend of my family, I have to worry about you, I promised your father, that I look after you." He said

Vera's PoV:_  
_I bickered but I could see that the "Expendables", the guys, saw it. "Thanks Jamie, I only need to know that nothing happened to other people." He nodded and now my brother and sanitary came to me. They take me away to the car and drove to the hospital. There they take the bullet out of my shoulder and the doctor said: "You have to stay here till tomorrow and then you can go home." I nodded and was happy that I can go home so soon.

* * *

**_I know it is a mini chapter, but I hope that it's a good chapter. I also hope that you will forgive me for my late update and read my story._**


	6. Author's note: the second

**_Hey, I'm so sorry, that I didn't write a chapter in the last months, but I have absolutlly no idea, what I should write. So I take this story on ice, I don't know for how long, but when I know what to write, then you will know. I hope you found my story at least interesting. See ya anytime, xoxo Vera._**


End file.
